Home Cooked
by AshClouds
Summary: Bunny's ill, and Tiger's looking after him. Fluff.


He loved taking care of him.

Taking care of his little Bunny.

Especially when his little Bunny happened to be ill.

"You do know... Home cooked meals... Are better than... Processed foods when someone- Someone's sick." Barnaby coughed in between every couple of words, as Kotetsu surrounded the blonde with pillows, and made sure he was covered with the thick duvet. He'd even put an extra blanket over the top of the duvet, just to make sure his Bunny was comfortable.

"Well, I don't know how to make anything else!" Kotetsu whined, as he slipped a tanned hand underneath the messy fringe- Barnaby hadn't been able to get out of bed much, leaving his hair to go wild-, and felt the rocketing temperature.

"Stop doting on me!" Barnaby snapped, erupting into a coughing fit.

"Shush! Let the hero do his work!" Kotetsu scolded, handing his partner the drink of water from the bedside table, "Now try and get some rest, and I'll see what I can make you." He grinned, and quickly exited the room, before he could pretend to not hear his Bunny's complaints.

"Old Man! I can look after myse-" Barnaby coughed violently, before sighing, placing the water onto the bedside table, and getting comfy. Scrunching up his nose, he sniffed, before curling up, letting his eyes close and sleep overtaking him.

"Now then... Food." Kotetsu hummed as he scoured through the kitchen cupboards- It seemed that Barnaby had no right to talk about Kotetsu always eating processed food- His whole freaking kitchen was full of it, save for the one drawer where packets of rice were being stored, and the fridge, where an array of vegetables awaited.

_Hmm... He did say that home cooked meals were better in this instance..._

The Tiger grinned to himself, proud of his achievement- It was as if he'd never had a good idea in his life... Well, for the most part, that was true.

So, the Tiger set off to work.

_And here, in the rabbit hole, the Wild Tiger houses himself in the humble kitchen, as the Bunny sleeps in his small hutch._

_Expertly, the Tiger cooks the rice, practically pouring his emotions into the dish, as the food starts to fry- Just look at that precision. _

_And now, the Wild Tiger initiates the vegetable phase- Will he be able to put enough of each vegetable into the mix to keep a delicate balance between each vegetable?_

Kotetsu had been speaking as he cooked, continuing to amuse himself as he chopped the vegetables into small cubes, easy for his Bunny to eat.

Sooner or later, the Tiger had successfully- First time for everything- managed to create a 'Vegetable Fried Rice' dish. He stood back, grinning as he studied his creation.

"Right! Let's serve it up!" Kotetsu hurriedly grabbed two bowls, equal servings going into both, and the large amount of leftovers being stuffed into the fridge.

Slowly, he made his way to Barnaby's room, where his Bunny had woken up, and was now reading.

"I told you to stop taking care of... Did you cook?" Barnaby's eyebrow arched, as he set his book down, watching Kotetsu as he carefully made his way over to the sick man, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here! Vegetable Fried Rice- You said home cooked is better, right?" Kotetsu asked, handing his Bunny the dish before starting to eat his own. Barnaby stared down at the food for a moment, before eating.

It might have just been his illness, but the pink tint to his cheeks may as well have been a blush, seeing as the blonde was flustered by the sweet action.

Kotetsu finished quickly, his appetite being overwhelming as per usual, setting he bowl down next to Barnaby's empty glass of water on the bedside table. He turned to his Bunny- And immediately broke out into a grin.

The blonde was eating the rice- Eating, not shovelling, unlike a certain Tiger-, a small smile on his face. And for once, in a long time, the Hero looked content just being able to sit and eat.

As Barnaby noticed Kotetsu staring, the brunette leant over, smiling as he pushed back the blonde fringe, and pressed velvety lips to a high temperature forehead briefly, affectionately, before he pulled away and stood, taking the empty dish and glass before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Kotetsu..." Barnaby murmured when the tanned man walked back inside the room. Kotetsu simply grinned, and sat down on the edge of Barnaby's bed, only to be tugged onto the bed to sit next to his Bunny.

Thin arms covered by pyjama sleeves wrapped around Kotetsu's thin waist, his Bunny's head resting on his chest, before his green eyes slid closed.

"You're welcome, Bunny." Kotetsu grinned, threading thin fingers through the blonde hair as his Bunny drifted off into a slumber, the occasional cough or sniff the only disturbance.

And this was why Kotetsu loved taking care of his Bunny.

Not because of self satisfaction, oh no.

But because of the moments like this.

The peaceful ones.

Ones that only those two could have with eachother.

* * *

><p>Uh yeah, inspired by my illness. As I currently have the flu. Fun times, right? Anyway, yeah. Another short oneshot. Sorry guys.<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

-Ash x


End file.
